Waking up to him
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in a relationship and Emily wakes up to Hotch sleeping next to her... my summaries are really bad so please just read it haha.. my titles are bad too


Emily's eyes fluttered open as a smile appeared on her face. She had sleeping Hotch's arm wrapped around her. He was softly breathing, and looking at him made Emily's smile grow bigger. She looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered on the floor. She had wanted to wake Hotch up, hear his voice, but she didn't have the heart. He was so peaceful when he slept. Emily took a deep breath; she loved the way Hotch smelled. He wore a little bit more axe than he usually did the day before. Emily looked at the clock; it was 8:30am. She sighed and turned to look at Hotch. They had to be at work at 10:00 so Emily was contemplating on whether she should wake him. She pulled the thin blanket off his chest and he shifted a little closer to her. Emily ran her fingers along the scars on his stomach, tracing each one very gently. At her touch Hotch's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Good morning," Emily replied with a smile.

Hotch took her hand from his chest and kissed her palm. He then placed a few kisses on her neck, inhaling her scent as he pulled away.

"You know, after dinner, sex and sleep you still smell like perfume," Hotch said smiling.

"Well you still smell like axe," Emily laughed.

Hotch had loved the smell of her perfume. It smelled like lavender and vanilla, it smelled like... Emily. Hotch put his hand on her bare hip and gave her a kiss.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 8:30," she replied playing with his hair.

Hotch pulled Emily up against his body and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Aaron," she whispered back, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Em..."

"Yeah?"

"Are they ugly? Do they... make _me_ ugly?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Emily asked getting concerned.

"My scars..." he replied running his finger along his stomach.

"No... Baby, they make you _you_. You're not ugly, they're not ugly. Don't think that," Emily said putting a hand on his cheek.

Hotch said nothing; he just kept avoiding eye contact.

"Look," Emily said holding out her elbow.

Hotch put his finger on the scar and traced it. He thought about the time when her car had got hit by that truck.

"And this one... I hate it," Emily said pulling the blanket off her.

She had a huge scar on her stomach from when she got stabbed by Doyle. She hated to think about it, but it reminded her she was strong. Emily took Hotch's hand and put it on her stomach.

"You see, we all have scars... They just remind us that we lived, we are strong, that _no_ injury can break us," Emily said looking into Hotch's eyes.

He nodded and kissed Emily on the forehead. He traced the scar on her stomach and she got chills all over her body.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said removing his hand from her scar.

"It's ok... It's just a bit tender still," Emily said putting the blanket back over her chest.

Hotch ran a hand through her hair and sat up.

"Ok, I see my pants but where did you throw my shirt?" he asked with a slight laugh.

Emily smiled and sat up as well, holding the blanket to her chest. She looked around then remembered she didn't take it off in the bedroom.

"It's in the living room still," Emily laughed.

"Oh right..."

Emily smiled at him and he laughed, getting up to grab his pants. Hotch put his pants on and left the bedroom to put his shirt on. He came back a minute or two later fully dressed.

"Ok I should go home soon, get ready for work. If I wear the same suit again someone will _definitely_ figure it out this time," Hotch laughed sitting next to Emily on the bed.

"Don't go yet," Emily said grabbing his arm.

Hotch was hesitant at first, looking into her big brown eyes. He sighed and gave Emily a kiss; he couldn't resist those chocolate eyes.

"Fine, I'll make you breakfast. Get dressed," he said getting up.

Emily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left for the kitchen. She stood up and got dressed, doing her hair and makeup. When she walked into the kitchen Hotch was standing over the stove.

"Hi," Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around Hotch from behind.

Hotch gave Emily a kiss and continued cooking. Emily sat at the table and waited for Hotch to finish. Hotch smiled as he put a plate of heart shaped pancakes and a cup of coffee on the table in front of Emily. She smiled when she saw the shape of the pancakes.

"Thank you," Emily smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

He gave Emily another kiss and went to wash the dishes he made. After Emily finished eating and all the dished were washed Hotch sighed.

"Alright, _now_ I'm going home," he said.

"Ok... Then I'll see you at work," Emily said sadly.

Hotch smiled at the sound of defeat in her voice. Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist. He smiled then gave her a kiss on the forehead, followed by one on the nose then one on her lips. Emily held his face against hers, making the kiss longer. He finally pulled, away running a hand through Emily's hair.

"I have to go," he reminded her.

"I know, I know..." Emily sighed.

Again, Hotch smiled at the defeat in her voice. He walked towards the door and gave Emily a quick kiss before opening it.

"I'll see you at work," he said walking into the hall.

Emily nodded and closed the door to her apartment. She leaned against the door and smiled to herself. She could still smell his axe lingering in the house. Emily grabbed her keys and purse and went to her car, hoping Hotch would get there quick, she already missed him.


End file.
